


Like a knight in shining armor

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: “I-Iruma?!” Himiko sputtered, she stopped struggling because the more she wiggled and tighter Miu hold got.“I won’t let go of her! You can’t kill me ‘cause she’ll die also!” Miu said, a strange, almost scary smile plastered on her face. She took a few steps away from the group, forcing Himiko along “Now… I think… I’ll leave!” She said, walking toward the elevator.__________Miu tries to escape her execution
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155542
Kudos: 21





	Like a knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr I finally got to.
> 
> "Can you please do a scenario where the blackened takes Himiko hostage to avoid being executed, but thankfully she was saved and Shuichi comforts her?"

The class trial was over, they had found out the person who killed Ouma Kokichi, the one and only, Iruma Miu.

She was clearly angry that she was caught “I need! To get out, the world needs my inventions!” She snapped, stomping a foot down on the ground like a child having a tantrum “Besides! Kokichi deserved it! That lying little shit would have eaten it at some point with the way he was acting”

The students stood around her, quietly listening to her talk

“I-I can’t die now!” She screamed, looking around wildly as if trying to find a way out, but there was no escape and everyone knew that.

But suddenly, so fast no one had time to react, Miu reached out and grabbed Himiko, the Ultimate Magician, pulling her close to her body. The smaller girl gasped, struggling against the inventor's grasp.

“I-Iruma?!” Himiko sputtered, she stopped struggling because the more she wiggled and tighter Miu hold got.

“I won’t let go of her! You can’t kill me ‘cause she’ll die also!” Miu said, a strange, almost scary smile plastered on her face. She took a few steps away from the group, forcing Himiko along “Now… I think… I’ll leave!” She said, walking toward the elevator.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let that happen” Kirumi spoke, brushing past Maki and taking long strides.

“H-hey! You get bac-ACK” Miu started before being taken off guard.

Kirumi grabbed Miu’s arm, pulling it off Himiko, allowing her to run off. Kirumi pulled back fast, barely missing the metal collar that came to grab Miu and take her to her execution.

When Himiko got out of Mius' hold, she quickly latched on to Shuichi. He could feel her shaking, she was clearly frightened at that exchange that happened just a few seconds ago.  
Even after Miu’s execution, Himiko never let go of Shuichi, it worried him so once they were allowed to leave the trial groups he tried talking to her.

“Hey… Yumeno? Are you doing okay?” He asked, looking down at her with a slight frown.

Himiko shook her head “Nyeeh… It was… really scary, I thought Iruma was going to do something to me…” She mumbled quietly, her grip on Shuichi loosening just a small bit “Sorry for grabbing you an all…”

“Ah, it's no problem Yumeno!” Shuichi said, smiling “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm… sleepy…” She simply responded.

“Ah, in that case, let's get you back to your room, you can take a nap there.” Shuichi said, urging her to walk forward.

The two talked quietly as they walked to the dorm. Himiko went into her room and flopped onto her bed, on top of her covers.

“Hey, you should sleep under the covers.” Shuichi said.

“Nyeeeh… what a pain” She mumbled, rolling off her bed.

“H-hey, be careful!” He said, walking into the room and making sure she was okay. Once he was sure that she was fine, he went and pulled the covers down “Come on, I'll tuck you in” He said with a smile

Himiko crawled back into bed and curled up into a spot the covers had been pulled away. Shuichi pulled the covers back over Himiko, quickly taking her hat off and placing it on the table.

“Mmm… thank you Saihara… you're like my knight in shining armor” She spoke in a tired voice, before falling asleep.

“Hehe… No problem Yumeno” Shuichi said quietly, turning the lights off before leaving the room

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Please leave kudos and a comment! <3


End file.
